


I'm Your Type Of Metal

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, but its like, fluff with a plot, just some rlly fluffy shit, like the summary says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some really fluffy n gay stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Type Of Metal

Music.

One of the most important elements in Tyler Joseph's life. It helps-a lot more than Tyler would really say.

So like, if someone really important to him-Jenna Black-asks him to come to a show for a local band-one called Young Foundation, in this case-he's obviously going to say yes, right?

_Right._

His mom told him he needs to get out more anyway.

This is good. Really. Tyler's being SOCIAL and he's going to have FUN and be HAPPY and this is really, really great and Tyler's actually pretty happy about this. It's great.

Really great.

All of that _crashes down_ on him when he sees the drummer for the band because holy _fuck_ god blessed that boy in the looks department and wow okay now he's looking at Tyler and damn Tyler can't breathe properly now and suddenly he's dragging Jenna outside the venue because he really really can't breathe.

"Tyler? Are you okay?" Jenna asks with concern in her voice, her maternal instincts taking over because really, Jenna cares for Tyler like a mother to her first born.

"Did you see that drummer? Holy frick. He started looking at me and I didn't even know what to do he prolly thinks I'm weird now and ohmygod Jenna-"

"Tyler." she cuts him off, a small laughter escaping her lips. "He probably doesn't even care. Stuff happens, people get over it. C'mon, let's go back inside."

Tyler feels a little better after that, and Jenna suddenly placing her hand on his shoulder drains a bit of the tension, but he's still on edge. 

Then the drummer is standing next to him, and Tyler thinks he might have another panic attack right on the spot because the smile he has on his face and the softness of his voice when he asks, "Hey, are you okay? I didn't mean to freak you out back there." makes Tyler kinda scared and frankly he's shaking a bit but he's never felt happier than in this moment.

Then the drummer lays an affectionate hand on his shoulder and Tyler fucking _screams_ , literally.

The drummer yanks his hand away and jumps a little from fright, then looks at Tyler with a bit of panic in his eyes. "Hey, woah! I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm sorry if that was wrong of me to do."

"It's um... well, i-it's k-kay." Tyler stutters, face now burning with embarrassment and he runs his hands through his short brown hair.

"It really wasn't though, you didn't give me permission to touch you, I just assumed... "

"Hey no, really. It's okay. I was just very, very surprised." he says, and the drummer laughs and it's like 100000000x better than his smile (not to say that his smile isn't amazing because wow) but really his laugh is just something you need to experience in person.

Tyler even giggles a bit because really, screaming in the middle of this venue was probably the most attention-drawing thing he's ever done and he's feeling _adventurous_ , okay.

And it's a great feeling.

"So... I was kinda checking you out earlier and well, would you like to grab coffee sometime?" drummer boy asks, and Tyler's face flushes before he makes an exasperated noise.

"At least tell me your name first!" he says, and drummer boy smiles again and holy frick Tyler's so gone for this guy, and he's known him for like 10 minutes.

"Josh. Josh Dun. And you would be?"

"Tyler. Tyler Joseph." he answers back, and Josh laughs again.

"Alright then, Tyler Joseph, would you like to grab some coffee with me sometime?" 

"I would love to."

**Author's Note:**

> this is rlly terrible but im trying to find motivation to write okay pls


End file.
